


Stuck Between A Rock and a Hard Place

by FoxfireRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Desire, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8310847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxfireRose/pseuds/FoxfireRose
Summary: I own nothing except the situation of the characters and the work itself. ||  This fic is in the view of the original character, and her relationship with the brothers. It is not based in any actual specific part of the series.





	

_“Saving People. Hunting Things. The Family Business.”_

That’s their motto. Their lifeline. Their mindset. Nothing else really matters to them except for that one concept. It’s what keeps them together, even when it seems the world could tear them apart.

It’s also what has drawn me in, what has kept me rooting for them since the very beginning. Since the moment they stepped foot into my bar and I approached after suspiciously darting glances around the room all night and acting all shifty. Even when I approached and asked them to leave, I had known that there would be no turning back at that point, and that my own life would never be the same.

They still visit on occasion, but not as much as I wish they would. They stop in my bar every time they pass through town, get drinks and play catch up. They tell me about their adventures and about their misfortunes. Sometimes they don’t speak at all, until I’m with one or the other.

Dean. My rock, my stability. He’s harder to crack than his younger counterpart. He tells me he’s fine, and goes on to ask about my life and my own misfortunes. When I’m done, he tells me to keep moving my feet, to get my ass in gear and kick my troubles to the junkyard.

And when I tell him how much I care for him? Those moments are what I cherish the most. Those moments are where he finally opens up, where he finally tells me everything he’s been hiding from his brother for months on end. That’s when I wrap myself up in him, and let him dissolve into whatever he wants of me, whatever he wants _from_ me. Sometimes that helps, sometimes it takes all night to soothe him.

Sam? He’s… Well, he’s easier to deal with, but much _much_ more fun after a few drinks, after a long talk about letting go of stress and just leaving everything behind. _His_ kind of fun is starkly different than his brother’s, and it always brings the adventurous side of me. He’s my hard place, the place where I go to forget everything that’s been happening. The not-so-gentle place that blows away every thought, every worry.

Between the two of them, I’m conflicted. Between the two of them, I find myself nestled comfortably in both of their arms whenever I can. I sometimes find myself wishing they were just one person, and that there was no decision to be made.

Instead, I’ve decided to remain happy between my Rock and my Hard Place.

And quite frankly, I don’t feel guilty about it either.

Because if they weren’t enjoying it too, there would be no way in hell that I’d ever see them again anyway.


End file.
